grrm_thousand_worldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Others
Along with Humans, Fyndii, Hrangans, and Damoosh, there are many other civilisations and sentient lifeforms that inhabit the "Thousand Worlds" universe. Artificial Intelligence Machines or computers which possess intelligence, and are capable of performing tasks and solving problems that typically require human intelligence. During the Federal Empire, AI computers was built and used to administer life on Earth and other colonies. Humanity also used them to command warships and robot fleets in battle. However, there were several instances where AI rebelled against its human masters. Since then, humanity has avoided relying on AI. Volcryn Giant, ancient space-faring creatures that live in the vacuum of the galaxy and are gradually migrating away from the core. They possess powerful psi abilities, but think and move so slowly, and in such distant regions of space, that they are rarely noticed by other sentient lifeforms. The Fyndii call them iy-wivii, which translates to "void-horde" or "dark-horde" and believe a Volcryn once wiped out an entire horde. The Damoosh call them "people of the gulf," and describe them as "ships like great dark cities, still and silent, moving at a slower pace than the universe around them." The Damoosh believe the Volcryn are refugees from a great war deep in the galactic core, and that they now seek peace in the emptiness of space. Other species believe the Volcryn are gods or messengers of god, warning people of an impending disaster. The Fungus An intelligent parasitic hive-mind native to the planet Greywater, in the Manrealm. It is capable of taking control of other organisms by infecting them with spores. The Fungus is a single all-encompassing mass that has managed to infect the entire surface of the planet along with all native flora and fauna. It is hostile to all forms of life not under its control, especially intelligent life, such as humans. Jaenshi Furry sentient humanoids that live on the planet of Corlos, in the Jambles. They structure their society around their religious beliefs, with each of their small clans worshipping a different pyramid as if it contained their gods. This society is slowly being annihilated by the Steel Angels, a belligerent human cult. Shkeen A humanoid species that inhabits the planet of Shkea, in Fyndii Space. Their culture is more than fourteen thousand years old, making them one of the oldest civilisations in space. Yet they seem perpetually stuck in Bronze Age. The Shkeen worship a blob-like parasite called the greeshka. Before they turn forty, each Shkeen citizen willingly let themselves be slowly eaten by the greeshka, a process called Joining. Before they’re fifty, the process reaches its end, the Final Union, with said shkeen being completely absorbed. Shkeen are remarkably similar to humans in their emotions, and despite the fact that their species has 100% suicide rate, their thoughts contain no suicidal tendencies. Grouns Hairy, six-limbed humanoid creatures that dwell deep beneath the surface of an unknown planet. They have moist sunken pools of flesh instead of eyes. Supposedly they are capable of seeing in total darkness and sneaking up on their prey without making a sound. They eat meat, including humans. At one point the grouns warred against the people of the Yaga-la-hai, driving them upwards towards the unlivable surface of the planet. The species may be a variation of humanity, mutated by biological warfare carried out during the Double War. ka-Thane An alien species that partially inhabits the Manrealm and interact with humans. They are described as being a slow, ponderous people who can live for over three centuries. They have four clubs of mottled green-grey flesh, a breathing hole, black pupiless eyes, and purportedly smell of rancid butter. They are known to blink to show their impatience. Croan-dhic A species that inhabits of the planet of Croan’dhenni, in Fyndii Space. They are described as possessing "mottled blue-green skin...slender, double-jointed arms" and "three long vertical maws like wet black wounds." Their first interaction with a starship was when an alien creature known as the White landed on their planet. Raheemai A species that inhabits a region between Fyndii Space and the Ullish Stars, but that occasionally travels to the Manrealm. Nor T'alush A species that inhabits a region between Damoosh Space and the Ullish Stars, towards the galactic core. They have colonised many planets and their civilisation is nine-thousand years old. They rarely enter the Manrealm or interact with humans, but do trade with the Kresh and the Damoosh. The Nor T'alush are famed for their crystal carvings. g’vhern A species that inhabits a region between Fyndii Space and the Ullish Stars, towards the galactic core. They are sentient flying reptiles, with "fierce magenta eye-crests" and "huge, leathery batwings that glisten with iridescent oils." They communicate with a high, thin whistling sound that hurts human ears. The g’vherns are described as having a "scattered empire", like the Fyndii, Damoosh or Nor T'alush. Kresh A species that inhabits the Reaches of Kresh, between Damoosh Space and the Ullish Stars, towards the galactic core. They are described as chitinous and communicate by clicking. They lay eggs in host bodies. The Kresh trade with the Gethsoids of Aath and the Nor T'alush. They are purportedly on the verge of extinction. Linkellars A species that inhabits the Twelve Worlds of the Linkellars, between Damoosh Space and the Ullish Stars, towards the galactic core. They are described as being green, having bulging, wobbling eyes and loose baggy skin. Also, their speech is described as ululating. The Linkellars rarely enter the Manrealm or interact with humans, but do trade with the Kresh and the Damoosh. Gethsoids of Aath A species that inhabits a region between Damoosh Space and the Ullish Stars, towards the galactic core. They are described as squid-faced. The Damoosh refer to the Gethsoids as a "lost colony" who sailed from far within the Manrealm (before it was dominated by humans) to their current homeworld. The Gethsoids rarely enter the Manrealm or interact with humans (or even the Damoosh), but do trade with the Kresh and a world called Huul the Golden. Cedrans A species that inhabits Cedris, a planet near the Ullish Stars, towards the galactic core. They are described as having six specialised limbs (two wide-splayed feet, two delicate branching tentacles and two fighting-claws), violet, saucer eyes, and segmented torsos that "unfolded into three meters of milk-white maggotflesh." They speak softly and sway when upright. They are active at night, but hibernate during the day. Their homes are called nests, and they prefer to light them with low purple light. They honour their ancestors by hanging their jewelled fighting claws on the walls. ul-mennaleith A species that inhabits the region between the Ullish Stars, towards the galactic core. They are described as gaunt, with finely powdered skin and possessing liquid, distant eyes. They wear powder-blue gowns that fall almost to the ground and give them an eerie, dignified quality. Colloquially, they are referred to as "ullies."The ul-mennaleith once governed the Ullish Stars, but have been deposed by the Dan-lai, who have developed powerful warp drive technology. Their ancestors were the ul-nayileith, whom they worship. They are purportedly on the verge of extinction. Dan'lai A species that inhabits the region between the Ullish Stars, towards the galactic core. They are referred to as "foxmen" and described as resembling humanoid foxes, with long snouts, darting eyes, bristling reddish fur and six fingers on each hand. Their speech resembles barking. Humans often have trouble telling one Dan'lai from another. They trade throughout the Ullish Stars. The Dan'lai have developed a new jump-gun, which allows them to double their travel speed across space. Where standard drives warp the fabric of the space-time continuum to travel faster than the speed of light, the new Dan'lai jump-gun is partly psionic and shifts objects to another continuum and then back again. This technology has allowed the Dan'lai to supplant the ul-mennaleith as administers of the planet of Grayrest, and gradually wrestle control of the Ullish Stars from them too. They purportedly do not practice any formal religion. The Damoosh wisdompool mentions destructive "ghost ships" that are supposedly faster than human or Damoosh ships, and sometimes seem to vanish from existence before reappearing. It is possible that the wisdompool is describing the Dan'lai using their jump-guns, or any number of species using similar technology. Huul A species that inhabits a planet called Huul the Golden, and trade with the Gethsoids of Aath. The White A member of a species who landed on Croan'dhenni six hundred years ago to explore. It arrived in a small starship covered in alien lines and may have come from beyond human-charted space. It discovered the Artefact, which allowed it to swap into the body of a native Croan-dhic and become the first mindlord. The First Ones An extinct species recalled by the Nor T'alush. Their worlds are now described as "dead." The Damoosh note that they were not truly "the first." ul-nayileith An extinct species that once inhabited and governed the Ullish Stars. They colonised the planet of Grayrest five-thousand years ago, and established a spacefield there. They discovered the ancient Stone City on the planet, and explored it thoroughly for some clue to who built it, but eventually grew weary and frightened, and abandoned the city. After they vanished, the ul-nayileith were superseded by the ul-mennaleith, who continue to worship and pray to them. Rohenna’kh A legendary species that purportedly exists beyond Damoosh Space, towards the galactic core. Floating Men A legendary species mentioned by the Damoosh wisdompool. They are described as veiled men who can puff themselves up and float around in the atmosphere. They inhabit an unknown planet. Very Old Ones A legendary species or category of species mentioned by the Damoosh wisdompool. They may have isolated themselves from the rest of the galaxy. Bright Gods A legendary species mentioned by the Damoosh wisdompool. Shipless Sailors A legendary species mentioned by the Damoosh wisdompool. Race without a World A legendary species mentioned by the Damoosh wisdompool.Category:Species